Medication containers, for example vials, ampoules or carpoules, are widely used as containers for preservation and storage of medical, pharmaceutical or cosmetic preparations to be administered in a liquid form, in particular in pre-dosed amounts. These generally have a cylindrical shape, can be made of plastic or glass and are available in large quantities at low costs. In order to fill the containers under sterile conditions as efficiently as possible concepts are increasingly used according to which the containers are already packaged in a transport or packaging container at the manufacturer of the containers under sterile conditions, which are then unpacked and further processed at a pharmaceutical company under sterile conditions, in particular in a so-called sterile tunnel.
For this purpose, various transport and packaging containers are known from the prior art, in which a plurality of medication containers are concurrently arranged in a regular. This has advantages in the automated further processing of the containers because the containers can be transferred to processing stations, for example to processing machines, robots or the like, at controlled positions and in a predetermined arrangement. For the transfer to a processing station it is just required to properly position and open the transport and packaging container. The downstream processing station will then know at what position and in what arrangement the containers to be processed further are arranged.
Such a transport and packaging container and a corresponding packaging concept is for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,167 B2. The further processing of the containers is, however, always performed in such a manner that the supporting structure will be removed from the transport and packaging container, that the containers will be removed from the supporting structure and isolated and then individually placed on a conveyor, in particular a conveyor belt, and passed to the processing stations individually for the further processing. This limits the speed of processing that can be achieved. Particularly in the isolation of the containers by means of cell wheels or the like, it always occurs that individual containers abut uncontrolled, which results in an undesired abrasion and subsequently in a contamination of the interior volume of the containers or of the processing station and in an impairment of the outer appearance of the containers which is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,100,263 B2 discloses a portable transport and packaging container that can be packaged in a sterile manner, in which a plate-shaped supporting structure can be inserted which supports a plurality of medication containers in a regular arrangement. However, the medication containers cannot be processed further while they are accommodated in the transport or packaging container or while they are supported in the supporting structure, but must be isolated first in the conventional manner and handed over to downstream processing stations.
Further similar transport and packaging containers and supporting structures are disclosed in WO 2011/135085 A1 and WO 2009/015862 A1. However, for the further processing the medication containers always need to be isolated. A further processing of batches of medication containers, while they are accommodated in a plate-shaped supporting structure as outlined above, is not possible.